From Russia(n Mountains) With Love
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: Hunter and Bobbi are on a mission in Russia. Hunter speaks Russian. Bobbi gets cold. Cuddles ensue.
**Tumblr prompt. Not my finest but please let me know what you think...! Enjoy x**

* * *

Bobbi and Hunter landed in Moscow at 0500, set to meet a S.H.I.E.L.D. contact who was meant to give them a car to take them to the safe house, ready for a short reconnaissance mission scouting a disused HYDRA base supposedly being reopened by Malik. Everything from the commercial flight to the pick up was as smooth as can be. It was only when they were accosted by the police that things became an issue.

'Okay, let me handle this.' Bobbi said, preparing for a fight.

'No, don't worry, I've got it.' Lance said as he rolled down his window. He greeted the officer amicably and asked what the problem seemed to be. Turns out they were just curious about why they were driving a non-Russian car. Hunter was about to pay him off to not alert anyone – they were on a covert operation after all. That was when he saw the officer looking at Bobbi.

'Oi, dickhead, stop undressing my wife with your eyes.' He growled in Russian. The officer looked slightly embarrassed and took the money. Bobbi felt the heat rise in her cheeks while Hunter aggressively wound his window back up and carried on driving.

'I love it when you get angry in Russian.' She teased.

'быть спокойным' he grumbled.

'You're gonna have to make me if you keep talking like that.'

'не искушай меня.' He tried to fight off a smile as he carried on driving.

* * *

After a while, Bobbi noticed that there was a car following them into the mountains.

'Hunter, we're being followed.'

'I know, they've been following us since we were stopped by the police. That dicker probably put a tracker on our car.'

'What do we do?'

'When we get to the hair pins I'll let you know.'

Bobbi radioed Coulson back at back at base to inform him of the situation. When they finally got to the hair pins Hunter slowed down the car to a crawling pace.

'Bob, I'm going to speed up in a sec and I want you to shoot out a tyre of theirs just as they go around the bend. Judging by how little grip they've got they're not snow tyres and nor are they bullet proofed so it shouldn't be a problem.'

'What if that doesn't work?' The plan seemed to simple to be true for Bobbi.

'Just trust me. It works.' Hunter gritted his teeth as he sped up. Bobbi sighed and opened the roof window, stuck her head out and shot the tyres as the followed Hunter around the bend. Sure enough, the plan worked. The car went over the side. If it didn't kill them, it would certainly slow them down.

Hunter sped up the mountain until there was no more path for it to be remotely safe for them to drive. They could see the tiny cabin that was going to be their safe house before the mission started as well as after. The only problem was they couldn't drive there.

'I guess we have to ski the rest of the way.' Bobbi sighed, getting out of the car and taking out her pack to detach the skis they had and put them on her feet. 'Thank god Fitz was the one who designed these.' The skis were fitted so that they would attach and detach smoothly with a minimum of fuss and no boot changes.

'Yeah. At least we know they won't break or anything that way.' Lance muttered. They were sure no one would take the car but packed everything into their bags and started their way across.

'Let's go slow okay. There's a lot of freshly fallen snow. We could start an avalanche at any moment.' She said as she began her trajectory along the face of the mountain.

'Yeah I know, Bob. I have been skiing before, ya know!' Just as Hunter finished his sentence he heard a loud crack and before he knew it, thick, heavy snow was rushing towards them. 'Bobbi!' He yelled and she made to turn and ride the avalanche down to safety but was too slow. The agent was caught in the cascade, tumbling down uncontrollably. Lance raced after her, trying not to lose sight of her. The Brit panicked as he did exactly that. Damn their stupid camouflage tactical gear. He'd never find her now. As the avalanche rumbled to a standstill, Hunter stopped, scanning the area around him. He couldn't see anything. He began to move off but toppled over as something stopped him from moving smoothly. When he sat up he realised that it was Bobbi's ski. He frantically began digging, praying she was still attached to it. Sure enough, she was. He pulled her out as quickly as he could.

'Bobbi!' he held her to him, trying to start the process of warming her up. 'Are you okay?'

'F-fine,' she stuttered, clearly extremely cold.

'Okay, stay with me Bob,' he rubbed her arms through her jacket, 'the cabin is literally 500 metres away. We can make it. Just stay with me.' He helped her up and carried her pack for her. This reminded him of SAS training exercises, except he didn't have an angry Sergeant Major bellowing at him to move faster. He remembered being bollocked for helping someone through training by carrying his pack during some runs. The guy didn't make it through all the training in the end but at least he was prepared to do it now – especially if it was for Bobbi. They finally got to the cabin. Hunter kicked off his skis and opened the door, dumping the bags to the side of the doorway. He turned to check on Bobbi and was glad he did because as she walked up the porch steps she all but collapsed. Hunter caught her and carried her inside.

'It's alright Bob, I've got you.' He found the living area and lay her on the couch before rifling through everything to find some firewood to get the heat back into his ex-wife as her lips turned a dangerous shade of blue. At last he found was he was looking for and started a roaring fire before stripping Bobbi out of her clothes and into some warm clean ones. He mentally kicked himself for not doing things in the right order but at this point he wanted to get warm too.

'Stay awake, Bob.' Hunter said loudly, to make sure she heard as he rubbed her arms again. He took off his coat before clambering over Bobbi and wrapping himself around her shivering body to warm her up as much as possible.

'You know it's really hard to do this when you're taller than me.' He joked. He heard her try and chuckle through her shudders.

Soon enough, Bobbi's shivering subsided and the cabin had significantly warmed up. She turned in Hunters arms to press a gently kiss to his lips.

'Thanks, Hunter.'

'What was all that about going slow then?' he raised his eyebrows, chastising her with his eyes.

'Alright, alright,' Bobbi rolled her eyes.

'You've got to be more careful, Bob.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' Hunter nuzzled her hair before kissing the top of her head. He sighed. Bobbi snaked her hands under his shirt; for warmth or as a hint, Hunter didn't really know.

'You're still freezing.' He yelped as she splayed her cold fingers across his chest.

'I can think of a few activities that might warm us both up, can't you?' Bobbi looked up at Hunter with a sultry twinkle in her eye.

'I honestly wouldn't have a clue what you're talking about, Agent Morse.' Hunter joked before kissing her feverishly, removing the shirt all together before Bobbi sat up and straddled her ex-husband.

'Well you've certainly got your energy back.' Hunter ran his hands up Bobbi's thighs to grip her hips.

'We haven't had this much privacy in a long time. When else will we have an opportunity to do anything.'

'Good point.'

'What are you waiting for then?'


End file.
